


the roles we play [video]

by orphan_account



Series: thirty years [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burden of France’s sake is heavy, because it is supposed to be carried by two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the roles we play [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Lykki Li - No Rest For The Wicked


End file.
